


Out of Time

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Sirius never had enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



> For r_grayjoy who wanted Snack, "not enough time".

They had never had enough time.

In school no one did, not really, but it was especially difficult for the two of them, since neither one wanted to admit to his friends what was going on, which meant a great deal of sneaking around and hiding.

Why exactly they had gotten together was hard to say. There were _some_ obvious reasons, of course. Sirius was fucking gorgeous, everyone thought so, and for Severus to have that handsome face begging to be bent over was irresistible. He didn't need anyone else to know of his conquest. As for Sirius, well, he was more than a bit of a size queen, and Severus's prick amply satisfied his needs. Moreover, Severus could be counted on to keep his mouth shut.

Their adolescent affair was strictly physical, but it lasted for the better part of two years at school. It even survived the horrendously bad trick Sirius played on Severus by nearly exposing him to a werewolf.

After they had left Hogwarts their opportunities for meeting were even scarcer. Severus became a Death Eater, and Sirius shared a flat with Remus. Even when Severus changed sides, it made no difference, for the only person aware of his altered loyalties at the time was Dumbledore. By the time that fact was widely known, Sirius was already in Azkaban.

For the next dozen and more years Severus found relief through a series of brief and furtive encounters, but the sex was never as good as what he had had with Sirius. Gradually he realized that for all their protestations otherwise, there had after all been some emotional tie there, and that he needed that emotion for true satisfaction.

Sirius's escape from Azkaban and eventual residence in the old Black house gave Severus hope that their former relationship might be resumed. Between his duties as a professor and the double game he played with Dumbledore and Voldemort, however, and then Sirius's own alterations due to his imprisonment, they managed to have sex only a handful of times before Sirius was killed.

After that Severus continued to carry out his obligations under his promise to Dumbledore, but when he stared death in the face in the person of the great snake, he welcomed it rather than otherwise.


End file.
